Her Majesty
by melabuster
Summary: Regina Swan-Mills does not mess with what is hers, and Emma Swan-Mills is more hers than anything. Swan Queen. Possible TW: abuse.


Emma Swan, a bright, beautiful, and very blonde 28-year-old was currently running. She was running as fast as her feet would let her. Her tight black jeans skinned together against her thighs as she sprinted down the long corridor. She whipped her head down one of the many long hallways of the magnificent castle. Her chest heaved, up and down it went. The blonde quickly moved into the room at the very end and slammed the door behind her, locking it and pressing her back against it in one swift movement.

She sighed and brought her hand to the thick leather collar around her neck. Emma bit her lip while running her fingers over the small printed letters.

_Property of the Queen_, it wrote.

Emma put two fingers in it and held her breath, praying that Her Majesty didn't hear her fast escape. _Her Majesty_, the blonde thought. _All hers. That's why Regina asked her to call her that. The Queen belonged to her. _Closing her eyes, Emma sighed. After a while of silence, Emma heard a quiet sound of wind and slowly opened her eyes to see a woman she knew all too well. The rest of the purple smoke dissipated and when most of it was gone, Regina stood in its place.

The brunette was sharp, not a single flaw graced her skin. Emma was always mesmerized from her, even before the two got married. Emma brought her hands into her lap and twiddled with the large ring on her finger. Her eyes darted up to Regina's left hand. The Queen had a metal claw surrounding her finger, unlike Emma's simple ring. It had a claw at the end and a stone in the middle. It fit Regina and her personality, so Emma liked it too.

"Emma, sweetie…" Regina purred, trailing off. Her long black stilettos clicked against the ground.

"Please don't hurt me, Regina! It was a misunderstanding. He completely forced himself on top of me and I froze!" Emma pleaded as her wife got closer. The blonde was attempting to explain why Regina had walked in on a man on top of her about an hour previous. After screaming and running, the couple ended up here. Regina nodded sweetly at her words.

"I know, honey. That man paid for what he did." The Queen smiled, that fiery look in her eyes taking over. She kneeled in front of the small blonde and hooked her fingers into the collar and pulled Emma to her feet. Regina took a long whiff of the blonde. Mixed with cinnamon and fall, fear took over completely in Emma's scent, dripping off her like sweat.

Regina reached her hand under Emma's tank top and rested her hand there. The blonde felt arousal pool between her legs and suddenly she couldn't decide if she was fearing for her life or turned on.

"Come," Regina said softly. The brunette released the collar around Emma's throat and let her hand fall to Emma's belt buckle instead. The Queen gently guided the two into the pristine white bathroom. With a flick of Regina's wrist, the door closed softly behind the two.

The brunette brought the younger woman in front of her. She wrapped hands firmly around Emma's hips ad lifted her up as if she had the weight of a feather. Emma gasped as her bottom met the countertop roughly.

"What are you doing, Madam Mayor?" Emma said, her voice dry and hitched in her throat. Though Regina was no longer a mayor but returned to her rightful title as Queen, the name had always stuck since they met. Regina said nothing, only reached behind her head and let her black locks fall onto her shoulders. After shaking her head a couple of times, her hair fell perfectly on her neck and framed her wonderfully, mesmerizing the blonde evermore. When finished, Regina Swan-Mills looked at Emma with hooded and loving eyes. As Regina brought her hand to caress Emma's cheek, all fear once flooding the blonde went away in seconds. She felt loved above all else just in this very moment.

The woman that was once portrayed as a liar and a killer, leaned forward and kissed her wife ever-so-softly on the lips. The kiss was sweet and it made a pleasurable sigh roll of Emma's lips.

"You're mine, dear. I love you and our family oh-so-much, Miss Swan." Regina hummed as she released Emma's lips. There they went with the old nick-names again. The younger woman nodded swiftly, believing every word that came from Regina's lips. The Queen's award-winning smile made the blonde's heart melt. She felt loved and…

Regina's hands slipped under Emma's tanktop again, making the blonde's train of thought come to a halting stop as all the power in her body went to where the Queen touched. She pulled it above Emma's head and altogether goosebumps covered every inch of the ivory skin. Regina's nails scratched her lower abdomen. Her large wedding ring was on the border of painful and pleasurable, making Emma bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"I love you, my Savior," The brunette barely whispered. "My Savior forever. Which is why I'm very sorry to have to do this."

Emma's blood froze at the sound of those words rolling off of her lips. In seconds, her heart raced and thumped against her chest, filling her ears with fear. Suddenly, the blonde felt very aware of her surroundings. She yelped when Regina's hand laced pressure on her clothed hip, driving her down into the countertop. The Queen's other hand raised in front of Emma's emerald green eyes and her breath stopped in her throat. Emma stared at it in pure focus, and then she noticed her lover's pointer finger; the nail grew to a solid point, and from what the blonde could tell, it was as sharp as a razor blade. Fear grew wide in Emma's eyes and realization struck her.

"No, no, no…" The blonde repeated, her voice trembling. Regina went to kiss her, capturing Emma's soft lips in her own. The blonde felt her body quiver as tears formed in her eyes. Regina leaned down and kissed Emma's stomach before standing up again. Her chocolate brown eyes were inches from Emma's green ones.

And suddenly, Emma felt a sharp pain and inch just above her exposed hip.

Before she could scream, the pain went lower and the Savior felt blood trickle down and disappear into the hem of her pants. Her mouth opened and her eyes squeezed shut.

"REGINA!" Emma's hips threatened to lift off the counter as the Queen still held her in position. "Stop, please! It hurts!"

Regina cooed sweet nothings into her wife's ear as she continued her torment. Emma screamed bloody murder as she felt the brunette continue. She now felt the older woman's hands near her core, just under her belly-button. Protests flew from Emma's mouth without any filter as her abdomen burned, but Regina continued on.

"Please…" Emma whimpered as her screaming came to an end. Her throat was raw and she felt exhausted. Her body slowly gave up, tired of begging and screaming. She howled as Regina's hand continued to move. Realizing this was a fight that she wasn't going to win, Emma gave up. Finally, after what felt like hours on end of torture, the Queen pulled her hand away. The Savior's dizzy eyes stared at the dark red tip of her wife's hand.

Before Regina could say anything, Emma went pale and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out.

[X]

When Emma awoke, she was in Regina's massive Californi King bed. The blonde was wide awake in seconds, noticing her missing tanktop and the thick bandage around her waist. Her breath spiked when she moved, the throbbing pain almost unbearable. _What had the Queen done to her?_

Emma's thoughts were intruded by soft breathing next to her. She turned her body as little as possible to avoid the pain. Her eyes met the top of her beloved's head, barely laying on her shoulder. She noticed her dishevelled hair and her face bare of makeup. The sleeping beauty wore a black tank top and an undisturbed state. Emma noticed her lips curled at the end when she slept and how the blanket covering the two accentuated her curves perfectly. She couldn't help but reach over a place a kiss at the crown of Regina's head. The blonde felt something in the pit of her stomach; a warm feeling. At that moment, she would blame it on the pain. Later, she would admit it to herself as true love.

"Regina Swan-Mills…" Emma muttered weakly. Her voice barely returned to her as memories flooded her of why she had lost it in the first place. When the brunette didn't respond, Emma repeated herself louder. Finally, Regina stirred lightly. She propped herself u on her arms, eyes still closed.

"My Queen," Emma stated loudly. She gritted the two words through her teeth, almost spitting venom. The Queen's eyes fluttered open at the name. Her brown eyes met pure anger as tears pooled in Emma's eyes.

"Honey," Her Majesty trailed off. The blonde attempted to turn way from Regina but to no avail. THe brunette reached over and held onto her by her side and Emma stayed on her back. Emma stuffed her head in her hands and cried silently.

"You hurt me, Regina." Emma sobbed, shoving the lump down her throat. The Queen shushed her gently and moved her hand to the bandaged wound on her lover's stomach. Emma's cries softened as a warm feeling spread across her abdomen from Regina's hand. She felt heat invade her skin. When the brunette removed her hand, the throbbing faded and the Savior no longer felt the pain. Suddenly very angry, Emma threw Regina's hands off of her and stood up from the bed. If the Savior were to be anything, it would not be pitied. Emm only wore undergarments and black night shorts. They were Regina's.

The blonde slender body slowly moved over the Queen's large mirror. She stared at herself; her long legs wrapped in the shorts, the bandage squeezing her stomach. Her eyes looked exhausted and sunken.

Emma stopped scanning herself and gazed behind her in the reflection.

Regina's eyes bore holes into Emma. Worry was etched everywhere on her skin and Emma swore that she had never seen the Queen so troubled until now. The younger woman felt a rush of fear course through her again, suddenly feeling very exposed. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

Her wife scrambled to her feet behind her and ran to Emma. The Queen fell to her knees behind her and snaked her arms around the younger woman's waist. Emma immediately leaned her body into her wife. Her Majesty moved the matted blonde curls in her way and lightly pecked and nibbled at the sensitive skin on Emma's neck. Regina only got so far before Emma leaned away from her, putting a shaking hand on the brunette's cheek. Regina rubbed down into her hand.

"What did you do to me?" Emma swallowed hard. When no answer came, panic rose in the blonde again. Without a word, Regina brought the woman back onto her knees. The Savior whimpered t the strong hands once again on her hips, not knowing whether to tear them off or leave them. Straying to the safe side, the blonde left them.

Regina put her hands under the elastic band holding Emma's pants up and pulled them down slightly. The bottom of the bandage revealed itself, along with Emma's strong and muscular adonis belt. A groan threatened to escape the blonde's lips at the placement of the brunette's hands.

The Queen raised a hand and tugged at the bandage until it came loose. She twirled the wrapped around Emma until it came off completely. Emma's green eyes opened wide as she stared into the mirror.

_Regina _was written in dark scarring across the blonde's lower abdomen. The darker letters protruded out from the ivory and pristine skin. Regina smiled, not devilishly, but lovingly. And then it hit Emma.

Her wife didn't know how to love. Ever since day one, Regina Mills didn't know how to love. She was never taught properly, and Emma was willing to change that. The Queen believed she was showing Emma how much she loved her, even if it had caused her pain. The thought was almost endearing and tears pricked at her eyes once more.

The brunette gently grabbed Emma Swan-Mill's right hand from behind her and ran her fingertips over the skin. Emma shut her eyes tightly as the bums on the scars ran under the ads of her fingers.

"I told you, Miss Swan," Regina whispered, pure love dripping from her voice. "You're mine, and I love you with my entire being, dear."

Emma's throat dried to a desert as a tear fell from her eye. Regina loved her, she just had a wicked way of showing it. She stared at her wife's name carved into her, starting at her hip, dropping between them and then rising again on the other side. It was the Queen claiming her and showing her she wanted only her, and if anyone were to interfere she would rip their throats out.

Emma leaned back into her wife, forgetting the pain and just being happy it was over. The brunette took Emma's chin between her fingers. The Queen slowly but surely turned Emma's head to face hers. They stared at each other for a while: Queen against Savior, wife against wife.

Emma whined. She saw nothing but pure love in Regina's eyes.

"I love you, Madam Mayor," Emma said as she closed the distance between their lips. Regina sighed into the kiss, holding Emma tighter as every second past. In minutes all fear drained from both of them and was replaced with love.

A thought of true love flashed through their minds. Queen fell for Savior, and Savior fell for Queen.


End file.
